


跑跑卡丁车

by Pumpkin_Spoon



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, OA向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_Spoon/pseuds/Pumpkin_Spoon
Summary: *一发完小短*ooc慎
Relationships: 戬杰





	跑跑卡丁车

**Author's Note:**

> *一发完小短  
> *ooc慎

[参加完他五十三岁老父亲婚礼的第二十三天  
他在上了锁的房间里对着阳台打飞机  
意识到昨天晚上的抑制剂里掺了点东西  
他好像不能勃起  
因为老父亲想让他做个sweet honey  
事实上他纹身花臂，身高一米八几  
omega的身体，管不了家里的军火生意  
撬锁是门手艺，而他恰好手活儿还过得去  
只是没想过忤逆，以为迂回不算逃避  
他走到三楼的房间里摸了把消音枪，推开门听见子弹上膛  
楼下十八岁的继母嬉笑着把子弹射进父亲的胸膛  
背影柔弱，连杀人都看不出alpha该有的力量  
他踩着红色漆皮高跟绕过新婚丈夫的遗体\他反手关上门  
鞋跟轻巧扣在台阶上留有鲜血的余温\他同他交换一个心照不宣的眼神  
就此催生出第三种可能  
他背抵着卧室的门\被他十八岁的继母、父亲的alpha强吻]

发觉事情不妙是在第三天中午。  
他亲爱的继母把手搭在方向盘上从鼻腔里哼出轻快的小调。  
他隐约看见车窗外跳进来的阳光落在他涂着指甲油的鲜红的指尖。  
身心舒畅的alpha自作主张的在结尾添了句“Call me mommy”，锁骨处的发梢遮不住颈窝好闻的香水味。

这是他在两天两夜疲劳驾驶后仅有的八小时睡眠——情况听起来倒也不算紧迫。  
当天下午他们对如何处理自己丈夫/父亲的尸体的意见达成一致，即简单肢解再曝尸荒野。  
也不是不能做得更干净点，只是他实在听不下去他的继母费力拉扯着纵向嵌在他父亲左肩里的锯条时锯齿和骨头厮磨得让人头皮发麻的闷声鸣叫，何况在他父亲的卧室里用唇舌对继母的身体顶礼膜拜过之后他就于情于理都不该再让这个柔弱的alpha一个人干这种活——他应当为他的alpha做点什么，于是场面就演变成了他独自处理尸体，他的继母歪在沙发上翘着腿打排位赛，没人提出任何异议——他们就是这样达成一致的。  
但问题不大。他擦干尸体伤口截面残留的血渍将尸块分装进两个铺好了塑料袋的大号行李箱想，即使他父亲的手下是群睚眦必报的恶徒，逃跑顶多花上两三天功夫，再被百来十号人端着空了弹匣的枪用示威游行的车速追到省外——一个生性自由的omega又能对他们之后的争权夺利造成什么威胁呢。然后他拖完地，又拉上两个行李箱的拉链，才转向沙发上的alpha。  
他的alpha头也不抬的放下手机，走过来拉起其中一个行李箱，带着些许要将两人命运摆在一起的仪式感，然后说：“走吧。”语调隐含着孩子气的兴奋。

路上有大把的闲暇时间。  
夜幕降临。omega透过后视镜看车后座端坐着的两个行李箱，幅度轻微的扬了扬下颚，不可避免的将话题引到alpha身上：“为什么要嫁给他。”  
他漫无边际的想到了自己十六岁第一次发情期——他脱了他父亲送给他的蕾丝裙套在家里的黑边牧身上，装成beta并同时约了两个omega在酒店狂欢了三个晚上以示反抗——回家后险些被打折第三条腿。  
他的父亲是个不折不扣的控制狂，他想让他的omega儿子做个姑娘，用繁复的丝带层层裹住他身体器官里唯一有点用处的子宫，精美的裙子只是货品坐地起价的筹码。  
身边的alpha一举一动都像极了想象里他在他父亲条条框框的限制下应有的模样，他不敢深究，只是问的时候语气一再温柔。  
“他承诺过什么？”他猜那是商人惯用的伎俩。  
“尊重和自由。”坐在副驾的alpha察觉到他情绪的变化，手放在他的大腿上有一下没一下的顺着抚摸，“他当时打扮得像个衣冠禽兽，说我们开放式婚姻可以各取所需我就信了。你也知道这个世道，男a稍微打扮一下上街都要被人指指点点，我宁可在宽容强大的人的羽翼下安安心心当个omega，起码家里人不会再把伤风败俗之类的词往我身上扔。”  
“但我在婚礼上看到你的时候我就知道完了，连对自己亲儿子都给不了的宽容，又怎么可能给我。”  
omega被安抚得有些困，当即踩下刹车。  
alpha猝不及防身体前倾，后仰时后颈又撞到omega伸来的手中。  
他感受到alpha扭头抱怨地看向他时细软发丝在他手心撩动。  
“那倒是个意外。”他的确困得厉害，“因为你跟他婚礼那天我告诉过他，就算是个alpha，这么漂亮的小妈也早晚会被我艹到爱不起我爸。”说完混账话，又捏了捏alpha后颈光滑细腻的皮肉，倒在alpha腿上睡了。

十八岁零二十三天的alpha独自在江边扔下两个行李箱，把他二十一岁的儿子抱到了车后座，然后顺理成章接下了开夜车的任务。

无证驾驶还不算最严重的问题。  
omega声音喑哑的叫了声mommy，然后闻到了自己信息素开始扩散的味道。  
alpha的车上留有少量的食物和日用品，但不包含抑制剂，他们当时带走的只有两把枪和一具尸体。  
alpha解开安全带，他想他没有兴趣像所有alpha该做的，在omega插进体内当个兢兢业业的打桩机，他该躺下，被充满爱意地摆弄，他会呻吟，会恰到好处的迎合。  
而omega也一样，他被汹涌的情欲操纵，浑身被汗浸透了，跳动的脉搏像濒临高潮的后穴裹住阴茎时疯狂的痉挛随着上涌的血液炸裂在脑中嗡声作响，眼底留下过电后的嘈杂的白色，但挣扎着。  
alpha吻吮他无法勃起的阴茎。  
他知道他会满足他的alpha的。


End file.
